


Reminiscing

by lokithegodofsass



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one on top was a family of four dressed up in bunny costumes. Rory couldn't believe that these were the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayisokayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/gifts).



Rory was bored out of his skull. Dean was off hunting a wendysomething in the forest and wasn't due home for a while. His eyes darted around the room, desperate for something for entertainment. He saw a framed picture of the family and smiled when he noticed something new. A small box hid behind the frame. He quickly stood up to grab it.

He opened the box slowly, expecting to see a knife drenched in holy water or something equally scary. He was surprised to find old, yellowed pictures. The one on top was a family of four dressed up in bunny costumes. Rory couldn't believe that these were the Winchesters.

John had his arm wrapped firmly around Mary's shoulders, smiling at her like she was a beacon of light in the middle of a dark, scary cave. Rory smiled to himself; sometimes Dean would look at him the exact same way. Mary's bunny ears were askew and baby Sam was giggling in her arms. The few times that Dean talked about his family, he always said that Sam used to be a happy baby. Rory's eyes found Dean last. He was in between his parents with his arms wrapped around their legs and the sweetest smile spread across his face. No traces of guilt, hell, purgatory, or anything. Rory would give anything to see Dean smile like that again.

"Hey, I'm home early." Rory jumped at the voice and the box fell to the ground. Dean watched the pictures flutter out with an unreadable expression. "Where did you find that?" Rory pointed nervously to the shelf. He knew Dean hated when he went through his stuff. Dean picked up the pictures. He was determined to not let himself look at anything.

"Tell me about the bunnies," Rory said to break the silence.

"Halloween of '83," Dean mumbled as the box fell closed with a resounding snap. "The fire was two days later."

"Oh. Right." Rory watched as Dean slid the box back on the shelf and put the family picture in front of it. Out of sight, out of mind. That upset Rory more than he imagined. "Can we look at the pictures? Please?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Dean had his back to him.

"Dean," Rory whispered and Dean sighed before tossing the box at him. Rory attempted to catch it but instead it fell to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"This is why we can't have nice things," Dean said with a weak chuckle as Rory bent down to pick up the box. He realized that there were only three pictures.

"You used to play baseball?" Rory asked as he looked at the second picture. Dean had a white baseball cap and uniform and the same smile.

"T-ball," Dean corrected. "I was rather good too."

"Of course you were," Rory flipped to the final picture and couldn't help but coo. Dean rolled his eyes, but Rory could see the hidden smile. It must have been taken a few years later, since Sam had hair and looked about two. They were lying on the bed together fast asleep and Sam's head was tucked into his chest.

"Sammy had a nightmare and Dad wasn't home," Dean said simply. Rory smiled and cuddled into his side.

"You're the greatest person," Rory smiled. Dean chuckled before gently guiding him away and putting the box back behind the picture and turning back. "How did the hunt go?"

"I got to burn a super cannibal, it was fun," Dean chuckled. Rory rolled his eyes at Dean's idea of fun. "I'm tired, wanna take a nap?"

"Never thought you'd ask," Rory chuckled and Dean smiled before sliding in next to him. They were asleep within seconds.


End file.
